Psalms of Darkness: Book Two
by Arucard The Rogue Vampire
Summary: This is an Evangelion/ Hellsing fusion fan fiction. Read it, review it, whatever. But most of all, enjoy it. Or else. Rated R for violence and disturbing images in later chapters.


Author's note: I finally got my things together. But then it got deleted. So I just slapped together some vampires, and angels and wrote another one. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Hellsing. Gainax and Gonzo does.  
  
  
  
Psalms of Darkness: Book Two  
  
  
  
It was a very cold and damp night. The fog had lifted and moonlight shone through the window to reveal the room. There were used bandages strewn about, and small puddles of blood seeped through cracks in the wooden floor. But the most interesting feature was the huge, wooden coffin that sat in the middle of the room with a bold cross on the lid. This coffin was very old, judging from the cracks and the dust that had collected on the surface.  
  
The door opened slowly, disuse causing a loud creaking to emanate from the ancient hinges. A fairly tall man entered the room and kept himself hidden in the shadows. He pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and slid his hands into his pockets. Taking out a pack of cigarettes, the man spoke very quietly and with an air of authority.  
  
"It's time," he said.  
  
There was a moment of silence. The man leaned against the wall as if he expected something to happen. He lit his cigarette, and a low groan began to sound from the coffin's lid. Then, the coffin lid began to creak slowly open, revealing a petite, pale girl that looked to be about fourteen years old. She sat up very slowly, strands of blue hair covering her face. She opened her blood red eyes and looked around the room. Finally, her gaze fell upon the man who had disturbed her peaceful slumber.  
  
"Let's go." The man said as he blew out a trail of smoke.  
  
The girl blinked and looked to where streams of bright light flowed inside her room. She squinted as the light assailed her eyes, as they had long been away from even the moon's meager light.  
  
'Full moon...' The girl thought as she recognized the brightness outside her window. The memory seemed as if it were from another lifetime.  
  
She looked back at the man in the shadows and smirked, licking her fangs excitedly.  
  
Psalm 1: Carnage  
  
It was quite breezy that night. The tree branches swayed back and forth as the wind blew southward. Only the rustling of the leaves were heard, since the civilians had evacuated the area a several hours before.  
  
A special team had gathered on the top of a convenience store in order to plan out their attack. Fourteen snipers were stationed on the southern outskirts of Tokyo-3 as it was presumed the angel would approach the city from that direction. The back-up team was stationed near the entrance to HQ to block the contact between the angel and the interior of NERV Headquarters.  
  
Captain Misato Katsuragi stood back and waited to initiate the attack. She looked at her wristwatch and tapped her foot anxiously. She turned her attention towards the new recruit who was trying to assemble the weapon he had been assigned.  
  
"Twenty seconds Shinji! You're going to have to do better than that!" She barked, her face contorting in exasperation.  
  
The boy's face became red with embarrassment as he fumbled to attach the rifle's scope. Finally, he slid the scope on the rifle's scope mount. He looked through it to gaze at the beautiful seashore as the waves broke against the giant rocks scattered around the bay. Shinji's mind started to wander, wondering about the past few weeks that he had spent in Tokyo-3. Just over a month ago, he had been living with his teacher in a tiny house in the country. Then his father, the man who had abandoned him a long time ago, had summoned him one day to do what? Fight for him...That's what Shinji had been forced to do. He had been put under heavy training to fight a group of entities called the Angels. But he wasn't ready yet. How could he be on such a short notice? But that was not a problem, they had said. Everyone told him that he'd do fine...That he was more than ready for this mission.  
  
"This is crazy." Shinji mumbled as he frowned at his situation.  
  
"The Angel had just entered the city, ma'am!" One of the soldiers yelled out.  
  
Misato became alert and she looked around the perimeter with her binoculars. "Where?!" Misato yelled through the comm. link.  
  
"Dear god." Shinji muttered as he spotted the Angel through the scope.  
  
It stood atop a tall building. Its flowing, silvery hair waved in the cold breeze and its large, crimson eyes stared down at the city with a content smile. The Angel wore a long, black trench coat and carried a large sword on its back. The tip of the sword separated into three points, which resembled a trident, with a design that was similar to a broad sword.  
  
"The thing looks like.a human being." Shinji whispered as he concentrated on its appearance, contrary to his training.  
  
The Angel took a step and began to walk through the air as if he was walking down a solid stairway. Shinji took the rifle's tripod out of the briefcase and set in on the roof. He slid his weapon on top of the tripod and locked it in its place. He then simply awaited Misato's order. She gazed at the angel with pure hatred as she kept the comm. link right next to her pursed lips.  
  
"Ma'am?" The voice came through the comm. link.  
  
"Anytime now." She whispered as she kept her eyes focused on the angel that had finally descended to the streets. It landed softly on one foot and began to walk towards the center of the city.  
  
"Alright, now!" Misato gave the signal, and without any hesitation, the snipers acknowledged her command. They all fired at once, the hail of bullets coming from every direction and nailing their target on the spot. They did not stop the onslaught of their silver bullets, said to be one of the only weaknesses among the entities given the divine gift of immortality. It became very silent when they all eventually ran out of ammunition. Shinji wiped the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and looked down where the smoke was rising from the concrete street.  
  
The buzzing of the comm. link caught Misato's attention.  
  
"Ma'am, the target has been silenced," came over the comm., the voice sounding relieved.  
  
"Alright, good job people. Let's pack up and report back to HQ," she said, and she switched off her comm. Shinji let out a sigh and picked up his rifle. Misato looked for the body of the Angel through her binoculars. She searched frantically, than turned her com link back on. "Wait everyone. Something is wrong here!" She yelled.  
  
Shinji glanced at Misato, then back out to the street where they presumed the Angel had fallen. The body was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, an explosion erupted out of nowhere and the ground shook violently, both Misato and Shinji falling to the roof. "What was that?" Shinji asked as suddenly, another explosion occurred not too far away from where they had stood.  
  
"Shit..." Misato cursed, than tried to stand up, but it seemed like she had sprained her ankle. Shinji, not knowing what to do, instinctively, picked up his rifle and tried to locate the Angel through the scope. He could hear the screams of his fellow officers as they fell to the angel's attacks.  
  
"Fuck. We're blind to its attack!" Misato yelled as she held her ankle.  
  
Shinji finally spotted him. He took his rifle and aimed for the entity hiding within the shadow of a nearby alleyway.  
  
'Remember the training. Lock on the target, then squeeze.' Shinji thought as he was hoping to be able to take the angel down by himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the battle continued on the viewing screen, the two old men sat comfortably in their chairs. With keen interest, they watched the ongoing battle for the future of human kind.  
  
"So, what shall we do?" The old man asked his superior as he kept his focus on the image of the third Angel.  
  
Commander Gendo Ikari barely moved as he replied to his old colleague.  
  
"There is no need to worry, Fuyutsuki. I have already sent her to take care of the Angel."  
  
Fuyutsuki turned his attention to the Commander with interest.  
  
"You mean to tell me that after all these years.You finally decided to free her? Why now?" He asked.  
  
The Commander smirked. "What better time?"  
  
The girl walked down the street casually in her heavy overcoat. She wore a wide brimmed hat, and her boots clicked every time she took a step. Her orange tinted sunglasses glared under the moonlight.  
  
As she came to a halt, she looked up towards the sky and smiled softly at the full moon above her head. Her smile was more frightening then it was pleasant due to her sharp fangs which were visible in the moonlight. "Very interesting." she whispered to no one in particular. She stared at the blue glow of the full moon behind her sunglasses for a while. Then she continued to walk slowly towards her destination.  
  
"It's good to be walking under the moon once again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinji let out a shriek as he pulled the trigger. The Angel dodged the bullets with ease as he ran around in a zigzag pattern. The Angel took out his sword and leapt into the air. Then it struck the concrete street with tremendous force, landing softly on its feet. The ground shook violently and Shinji dropped his gun off the edge of the building as he fell to the roof once again. "Shit..."  
  
The Angel did not hesitate to strike again, this time causing huge cracks to appear in the perimeter wall of the building Shinji and Misato occupied. The side of the building was beginning to crumble and it slightly leaned towards east of the city. Shinji held on to Misato and looked at her worriedly. Misato's face was grim and full of anger. Even so, she seemed as hopeless about the situation as Shinji.  
  
The Angel let out a horrifying cackle as he swung his sword through the air. "Lillums..." it began," you only delay the inevitable."  
  
It was about to initiate another attack, when its surroundings began to wave and quiver around him in an incredible speed. Colors began to blend and all together made a twirling motion as everything faded into the darkness. When the colored light began to settle down, it found himself inside an empty tunnel. The Angel's face was dark and full of confusion. It began to walk around the tunnel as it felt the walls. The Angel tapped on them with his knuckles and the sound of the hollow walls echoed through the empty tunnel.  
  
"Do you find it impressive? Tell me...What is your perception of reality?"  
  
The soft, clear voice echoed in the tunnel. The angel turned and searched around his surroundings for the owner of the voice. There was no one else inside.  
  
"Who are you?" The Angel raised one eyebrow as he questioned the unknown foe.  
  
Then a figure began to appear out of the wall, beginning with a pale-like face. Slowly the figure drew itself from the wall, the display catching the Angel off guard. She walked across to where it stood, took off her hat and bowed to the angel, giving a formal introduction. "Greetings. I am Rei Ayanami, at your service..."  
  
"Hmmm...And how can you be of any service to me?" The Angel asked as he crossed its arms across its chest.  
  
She put her hat back on and her sunglasses slid down her nose to reveal her blood red eyes as she lifted her face, looking at the Angel once again. "The answer is quite obvious." She replied.  
  
"Heh. As obvious as the answer to life..." The Angel grinned and nodded approvingly.  
  
She widened her smile as if in agreement, revealing her fangs in the process. The Angel's grin became even wider at a sudden realization.  
  
"Ah...I've heard about your kind. I did not know that such foul creatures still existed among the Lillums.And just look at you. Does every member of your race dress in such ridiculous manner?"  
  
The vampire smirked at the insult.  
  
"I am flattered that you have heard about us. I have heard about your kind as well." She tilted her head slightly to one side, curiosity touching her features. "And I have wanted to ask one of you a question..."  
  
The Angel had never encountered a vampire before and so he was intrigued by the conversation. "Continue..."  
  
Rei stared into the Angel's eyes with a blank expression.  
  
"I've seen many pictures in my time and I would like to ask if that is indeed, your true form..."  
  
The Angel shifted his right eyebrow at the question. "What do you mean?"  
  
Her expression held somewhat of an amusement as she opened her mouth again.  
  
"I have always pictured the angels as overweight, naked infants with a pair of wings." She blinked and chuckled slightly at her enemy.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would play a tune on your harp for me."  
  
The Angel became furious. It let out a beast like roar and it did not hesitate in taking out its weapon. The Angel grasped the hilt of the sword with both hands and swung it towards the vampire's neck with tremendous force.  
  
Rei bent her knees slightly and the sword only grazed across her hat. Then it began to throw it around aimlessly as it closed in on the girl. She managed to skillfully dodge its attack by stepping backwards with each swing. The Angel was truly angry. It picked up its sword, held it to his side and swung it with such force that it left him spinning in complete 360 degrees. Rei flung her body casually into the air and flipped over the edge of the blade, fell flat against the ground and disappeared through the concrete floor. It could still hear her soft laughter although he couldn't see her. The Angel looked to its left, then to its right. It began to pound the floor with its sword, causing small earthquakes. The Angel thought this should have been enough for the tunnel to come crumbling down, allowing it to escape.  
  
"Do you wish to run away?" The soft, near monotone voice of Rei echoed through the tunnel. Then she appeared out of the tunnel roof, rising only to her waist. She pulled a large, silver pistol out of her coat and aimed for its head.  
  
The Angel seemed surprised for a moment, but it smiled when it saw what she was carrying in her right hand. "A Lillum's weapon cannot harm me, you fool." It said with much confidence in its voice.  
  
Rei can only grin as she held her gun up in mid air. "With certain adjustments, you'll see that even a man made weapon is enough to take your holy life, third Angel," with that said, Rei adjusted her aim slightly, and fired her pistol.  
  
It only took one bullet for the Angel to realize that it wasn't an ordinary firearm. It held the spot where its right arm used to be and screamed out in horrible pain. Rei aimed for its left arm and fired once more, a small, almost shy smile playing at her lips. She seemed almost to be enjoying the torture she was bringing upon the Angel by dismembering it one body part per bullet. In the end, the only thing left of the Angel was its torso and its head.  
  
Rei dropped from the roof of the tunnel, landing softly on the floor and walked over to the angel. She crouched near its head and tapped it on the forehead with her pistol.  
  
"So, how does it feel?" Rei asked, curiosity clouding her face. "How does it feel to meet your superior? Do you feel...ashamed? Afraid? Angry? Hopeless? Useless?" Rei asked as she leaned closer to the angel's face. "Does it feel as if your whole existence was one big joke?" She taunted the Angel, who was now glaring at her with fear and anger.  
  
"Well...That's all you are...A god's disposable trash..." She stood up and gave it a pitiful look, before unloading the rest of the clip into its head slowly, so she can watch it die with each bullet. The Angel's face was now beyond recognition and Rei picked up his torso off the ground with ease. Her other mission had been to retrieve the Angel's core after all. She then, lifted her right hand, the illusions of the tunnel evaporating into nothingness.  
  
Rei casually walked out the alleyway that had just played its role as a battle ground for the two immortals. She took a turn, out to the streets, when she unexpectedly bumped into another individual. Upon seeing the person's face, she thought he resembled someone she knew. "Commander Ikari?" Rei asked, unable to believe her own eyes.  
  
The boy stood back in fear, but he tried to keep himself as calm as possible. He had come to look for the Angel that had disappeared from the battle after he had carried Misato to a safe place. He had found the angel dead and in the arms of a young girl.  
  
Her confusion and surprise had only lasted a few seconds, as she shook her head side ways and looked at the boy once again.  
  
"No...You're not Commander Ikari." She murmured softly. She then slowly made her way to the corner and disappeared into the shadow.  
  
Shinji blinked twice in shock, then he yelled after her. "W-Wait! Who...Who are you?" he asked, his only response being silence. 'Who...Was she?' he wondered, staring at the spot the girl had been standing in only a moment before.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Comments: It'll get better as it progresses...I promise.  
  
  
  
Thanks go out to: Rev'd, Kriegsherr, and Leper Messiah for pre reading my fan fiction. You guys are awesome.  
  
  
  
  
  
And I also would like to thank Javier Caine, Reizig, and Wutdaheck for no apparent reason. You guys are awesome as hell d00ders. 


End file.
